


Aang: Die laaste alumni

by AzureSynergy



Series: Amandla! In die Land van Loadshedding [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Afrikaans, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dis weed, Eskom Verwysings, Hoërskool is erg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Katara en Sokka kom vannie Kaap, Want Chong is natuurlik deel van die rokerskring, obviously
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSynergy/pseuds/AzureSynergy
Summary: Aang het net ń paar maande om al 4 vakke te bemeester voor eind-eksamen.Katara weet dit gaan rof wees (met Corona en al) maar sy glo dat Aang hulle graad gemiddeld kan red!
Series: Amandla! In die Land van Loadshedding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726408





	Aang: Die laaste alumni

Die skoolklok lui sekuur 7:30 en leerders bondel by hulle registerklasse in. Almal staan by hulle banke, mooi netjies agter hulle stoele en wag vir die registeronderwyser om op te daag. 

Aang vroetel met sy uniform terwyl hy rond kyk. Langs hom is Katara besig om haar space case uit te pak en haar boeke op haar tafel neer te sit. Agter haar is Toph besig om in haar neus te grou asof dit Kimberley se Gat is. 

Sokka kruip in die hoek weg saam Suki en is besig om te-

Eew. Nee. Nee. Hy hoef dit nie te gesien het nie. 

Vinnig draai hy sy kop vorentoe, wange gloed-rooi van bloos, nes die deur oopgaan en Antie... uhm... Juffrou Wu instap.

"Goeiemôre klas," groet sy terwyl sy agter haar lessenaar in skuif. 

"Mô-re, Juf-frou, mô-re, maaaats. Ons gaaaan lek-ker werk van-dag." Sing elkeen. Behalwe Sokka en Suki, hulle monde is met ander goeters besig. 

"Julle kan maar sit." Sê sy. 

Stoele skraap die kak vloer se teëls (die swart rubbertjies op die stoele se pote is mos al lank al moer toe geskuur) en Aang voel ń rilling deur sy lyf trek.

Hy haat daai geluid. 

"Okay," Sê Juffrou Wu, "Die rooster sê dat julle gaan vandag eerste Wiskunde hê by Meneer Piandao, daarna ń dubbel Afrikaanse priode saam Juffrou Joo Dee-" 

Iewers agter innie klas hoor hy iemand verwonderend fluister "Duuuude - dis soos, asof sy soos - die toekoms kan lees, of soos, whatever." Dit klink soos Chong. 

Aang kan fisies voel hoe hard Sokka sy eie voorkop klap. Wel, vanaf Suid-Afrika Marijuana wettig gemaak het, glo hy dis vir Chong... Maandagga, Dinsdagga, Woensdagga... yeah. Elke dagga. 

"Stilte asseblief." 

Almal gee aandag soos Juffrou Wu op die swartbord begin skryf. 

"Nuwe wetgewing sê elke leerder word nou verplig om ń masker te dra tydens klas. Ek stel voor julle volg die reëls of die hoof gaan julle gatvelle aan die brand steek."

Niemand roer nie. 

Asof hulle nou na Meneer Ozai gaan luister. 

* * *

Wiskunde geleterteid is vir Aang die lekkerste. Meestal omdat hy glad nie daarmee sukkel nie. Die moeilikste vraag op toetse is letterlik net ń prentjie van ń hemp wat vra hoeveel knope is daar. 

"Dude, het jy vir my soos iets om te eet... of iets?" Vra Chong en buig oor na sy tafel toe. Hy ruik na goedkoop Axe body spray wat so hard as moontlik die reuk van rook probeer wegsteek. 

Warre moer?! Dis nou eers die eerste priode, hoe kan hy al klaar... 

Aang skud net sy kop. "Ek kan my Marmite broodjies deel, maar jy gaan eers moet wag vir pouse."

Chong knik sy kop stadig op en af, aanhoudend, selfs soos hy terug draai. Aang hou hom dop soos hy vooroor buig en tik aan Toph se skouer. 

Sy wip om met ń groot glimlag op haar gesig. "Ek is dalk blind maar ek issie doof nie. As jy my brood wil hê dan maak ons eers ń klein weddenskap."

Aang kry vir Chong effens jammer. Toph is nogal goed met dobbel en dit lyk nie asof Chong verstaan wat dobbel is nie.

Voor enige een verder iets kan sê las Suki iets by.

"Ag nee shame, Toph. Die arme ou wil net eet. Kan julle nie iets maklik doen nie?" Smeek sy.

Toph vou haar arms. "Maklik se voet, man." 

Suki lig net ń wenkbrou in stilte. 

Toph wag. "Het jy iets gedoen met jou gesig, of wat? Dis nie juis asof ek sal weet nie." En dan lig sy ń wenkbrou van haar eie. 

Sokka gooi ń papiervliegtuig van agter in die klas af. Aang dink hy het dit gevou met sy Engelse huiswerk. Die vliegtuig vaar tot in Katara se hare in. 

"Ha! Kolskoot! Awe!" Roep hy uit en gooi sy arms in die lug.

Katara (wie nog heeltyd gekonsentreer het op haar werk) pluk die papier uit haar hare uit en gluur haar broer aan.

"As d'jy meer werk en minder speel met jouse crêp dan sal d'jy nie nou in dieselfde klas sit as d'jou jonger sussie nie!" Skreeu sy klip-vokkin-hard. 

Aang sweer haar stem gaan deur die gange weergalm vir drie priodes lank. 

Terwyl hierdie hele afvêre afspeel (Toph en Chong maak ń weddenskap), sit Meneer Piandao en speel PsP. Aang dink dis een of ander speletjie wat te doen het met swaarde. 

Yip yip. Wiskunde geletsies is beslis sy gunsteling klas.

* * *

"En dit is hoekom ń byvoeglikenaamwoord en ń byvoeglikewerkwoord so belangrik is wanneer dit kom by opstelle." Prewel Juffrou Joo Dee. 

Op hierdie stadium is Jet die enigste ou in die klas wat nog op let. Aang het eeue terug opgehou luister.

Juffrou Dee se sewentig verskillende tipes kraalhangertjies (was dit ń persoonlike uitdaging van haar om almal op een slag te dra?) hou aan teenmekaar klap. Dis nogal irriterend. 

Afrikaans is vir hom die moeilikste ding om te verstaan. Honderd jaar terug het die taal nie eers bestaan nie, so hoekom moet hy nou omgee oor iets soos dit? Dis mos nie sy probleem nie. 

"Okay, kinders," Sê Juffrou Dee in ń stem wat opgewonde klink. ń Geforseerde opgewonde. Asof sy al lankal terug aan die binnekant gevrek het en dis net ń demoon wat met haar vel speel. Dit sal dan verduidelik hoekom dit vir Aang voel asof hy in Hell is. 

"Nou gaan ons een van Ingrid Jonker se gedigte lees."

Die hele klas grom soos een. 

En hulle is nou hier vir ń dubbel priode. 

'Die Kind is nie dood nie' klink nie heeltemal reg na so ń langdradige klas nie...

* * *

Vir Aang was dit nog altyd vreemd om klas te kry by die adjunkhoof. Buiten die feit dat die skool duidelik besig is met Nepotisme, maak dit net nie vir hom sin om vir Meneer Iroh in beheer te sit van ń LO klas nie. 

Aang wil nie lelik wees nie, maar Meneer Iroh het nie juis die... lyf... van iemand wat praktiese klasse moet aanbied nie. 

Nie dat Lewensörientering ooit tel as ń klas nie. Hehehe nooit. 

Maar wragtig waar, hoeveel keer ń jaar moet hulle van Vigs leer? Dit raak afgesaagd as hulle dieselfse nonsens moet leer van graad vier af. Rêrig man. 

En dan sal daar mos nogsteeds daai spul wees wat druip, al deel Meneer Iroh letterlik die antwoorde van die vraestelle uit op ń vel papier. 

(Aang kyk na Chong en Klaas en Sokka.)

So gepraat van vraestelle:

Vraag: 'Jy loop verby ń huis en sien die venster is ingeslaan, wat doen jy?'

A) Hugo, bel die polisie!

B) Hou aan loop.

C) Loer deur die gaatjie en kyk wat kan jy steel.

D) Steek die klip weg waarmee jy die ruit uitgeslaan het. 

Aang bekyk die vraag so en wonder wie de moer het hiermee opgekom. Is hulle ernsitg? Is hierdie rêrig ń vraag wat hulle in die eind-eksamen gaan vra? For real?

"Hey, boet, sak jy kop!" Skreeu Klaas. 

Aang kyk op nes Klaas sy masker afhaal en dit na hom toe skiet met die rekkie. Hy buk af en die masker vlieg oor sy kop - reg in Katara (wie kliphard fokus op haar oefen vraestel) se hare in. 

Helfte van die klas bars uit van die lag. Katara ruk die masker af en staan op. Aang probeer onder sy bank in te verdwyn terwyl Katara ń moerse vloer moer gooi oor mense wat nie skool ernstig opneem nie. 

Voor in die klas sug Meneer Iroh. 

"Reg so. Almal verdaag uit die klas uit, die hele kamer moet nou gestereliseer word. Klaas, jy het na skool detensie by Meneer Ozai." Bevel die meneer. 

Aang se mond hang oop agter sy masker. Detensie? Vir wat?! Klaas het net sy masker afgehaal vir vyf sekondes! Hierdie is die grootste klomp twak! 

Tenminste hoef hulle nie vandag om die baan te gehardloop het vir punte nie. 

* * *

Die laaste klas van die dag is Engels. Teen díe tyd is Aang se gô uit. 

En nou moet hy fokus om Meneer Wan Shi Tong se uitspraak te verstaan. Wie in hulle regte verstand spreek "Abuse" uit soos "Ah-boe-seh"?!

Hoe het hierdie man ooit ń pos gekry as ń Engelse onderwyser?

"Good afternoon, Class." Groet hy.

Niemand wil iets sê nie, so Aang neem die verantwoordelikheid op. 

"Klaas... was sended to the Hoof's office, sir. He has did a wrong with his mask that wasn't very pretty of him. And then Meneer Iroh was ugly with him and sended him there."

Aang stoot sy bors uit. Ja nee kyk, hy praat beslis die beste Engels in die klas. 

Uit die hoek van sy oog sien hy net hoe Katara haar kop skud. 

"I knew that," Hak Meneer Tong af. "I was greeting you. Now sit down." 

Almal sak neer op hulle stoele. Dis die laaste klas van die dag. Hulle hoef net nog ń bietjie uit te hou. 

"Yesterday one of you broke into my office and stole the answers to the upcoming test." Hy loop by die rye banke af soos hy praat, bekyk almal met vlymskerp oë. "And when I find out who it-"

"It was Sokka!" Bulder Toph en spring op uit haar stoel. Sy wys met haar vinger na Sokka. Of sy dink dis waar haar vinger wys. Sy wys eintlik net na die muur. 

"Jou vokkin klikkiebêk! Ek gaan vir d'jou moer, hoor d'jy vi' my!" Sokka spring ook op uit sy stoel uit, gesig rooi geskreeu. 

"Ha! Jy kan nie eers ń geveg wen teen ń plastieksak nie!" Jou Toph hom uit, haar kop nou gedraai in die rigting van sy stem. 

"Hey, julle, kan julle dit nie uitsorteer sonder geweld-"

"Hou d'jou hoer bek, Aang!" Gil Toph en Sokka op die selfde tyd. 

"Fine," Sê Sokka, en knak sy kneukels. Toph stap nader, knak haar nek. "Kom my bruh, lat on die predicament uit sort soos mans."

Aang kyk heeltyd na Meneer Tong, maar tipies Suid-Afrika hy staan en doen boggerol. Toph gaan vir Sokka plat poes en dan gaan hy haar begin lem en altwee van hulle gaan-

"Ching, Chong - CHA!" Roep hulle uit. 

"Nee, brah, best two out of three!" Stry Sokka. 

"Rock beats paper!" Sê Toph en moer hom op die skouer. 

"Ching, Chong - CHA!"

"Rock beats paper!" Lag Toph en moer weer vir Sokka.

"D'jy kannie heeltyd net paper kies nie, man, is d'jy dan van jou kop af?!" Skreeu Katara.

"Ek wen!" Toph vou haar arms.

"It doesn't matter who won, Sokka is still getting expelled when-"

En ewe skielik skakel al die ligte in die klas af.

"Ek kan niks sien nie!" Kerm Suki.

"Agge nee, hoe erg moet dit dan nie wees nie." Mok Toph haar. 

"Maak spore!" Skreeu Sokka, en soos een begin almal uit die klas hardloop. 

Vir eens is Eskom nie die vark in die verhaal nie. 

* * *

(Sonder enige bewyse dat Sokka skuldig is, het Meneer Wan Shi sy tong gehou. Toph het die weddenskap teen Chong gewen. Sy het dit tog reggekry om ń Capie te moer sonder om te vrek.

En aan die einde van die dag toe hulle sing:

"Mid-dag juf-frou, mid-dag maaaats. Ons het lek-ker ge-werk van-dag." 

Was dit met meer entoesiasme as aan die begin van die dag.)

(Tog het Aang nog baie om te leer voor hy gereed is om eksamen te skryf.)

**Author's Note:**

> Verskoon asseblief al my spelfoute, my Afrikaans is sleg 😂


End file.
